Imitation of Good Faith
by Halawen
Summary: Clare & Owen have been married nearly ten years, happy with four kids & careers they both enjoy they look forward to celebrating their ten year anniversary. When Clare is called to work on a case of abductions that now includes a murder it might put her & her family in danger. Also featuring Adam, Grace, Miles, Drew, Bianca & Tris with appearances by a few others.
1. What Makes the Sun Set, What Makes the

**Welcome to this new short story!**

 **Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **Check the home page for two new features. Three ship polls and part one of a part series of "If DeGrassi Characters Were" lists. The first list is "If DeGrassi Characters Were Other TV Characters"**

 **Check out dragonsprits page for announcements, updates and clues for his stories.**

 **Head to tomfeltonlover1991's page for a poll to help her decide on a crossover for DeGrassi and 5 Seconds of Summer.**

 **Okay onto tonight's premier!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading~**

 ***This is a future fic that begins 12 years after Clare graduated from DeGrassi**

 ***Drew never went out with or slept with Zoe and when Clare broke up with Eli for cheating she began dating Drew**

 ***Adam never died or even crashed his car and never fooled around with Imogen**

 ***Adam and Becky broke up during their senior year when her family wouldn't accept him and he began dating Grace**

 ***Clare was never pregnant in high school but did have cancer**

 ***This will have intense moments and be descriptively graphic because of Clare's job and this is your one and only** **warning!**

 **Ch. 1 What Makes the Sun Set, What Makes the Moon Rise?**

 **(OWEN)**

"Daddy I have to potty," Jude calls from the second row of the SUV. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy have to potty!"

"I heard you Jude we'll be at Meema and Pawpaw's in a minute," I tell him.

Meema and Pawpaw are what our kids call my parents. Clare's parents, well her mom and Glen since we hardly ever see her dad or stepmom, are simply called Grandma Helen and Granpa Glen. We'd been driving all day because an eight hour drive from New York to Toronto turns into ten hours with four kids.

Clare and I began dating in college, she was going to Columbia and I was at Fordham where I'd been drafted to their football team from DeGrassi. We might never have run into each other at all but for the fact that Clare came to a football game at Fordham to support her Lions. She didn't recognize me in my football uniform but I recognized her, I tried to approach her but the Columbia team was not going to let me near their fans. So I took off my helmet and called to her by name using the bullhorn I borrowed from our head cheerleader. She looked at me and smiled, her cheeks were red from the attention she was getting and I thought it was cute. I and the other Fordham Rams beat the Columbia Lions 44-24 and after we won I asked Clare to come celebrate with me.

That was the start of it; Clare and I began dating and fell in love. We dated for a year before I asked her to marry me and we were married the following year. Not long after we were blessed with a son, we named him Zak, after my dad, and he turned nine last month. In a couple of months Clare and I will be celebrating ten very happy years of marriage, it's hard to believe it's nearly been ten years already.

After college I was drafted to the Buffalo Bills, I played for them for five years before an injury forced me to stop. Now I'm a defensive coach with the team. Clare graduated from Columbia with honors and went into criminal psychology. In high school she had been determined to be a journalist but after her journalistic idol assaulted her that determination had faltered. In Columbia she'd attended a criminal psychology lecture and became fascinated and so changed her major. She's even been through the FBI's criminal profiling training course at Quantico; she was handpicked to take the course and studied with the top profiler at the time. She is now not only one of the top criminal psychologists in the country but a bestselling crime author, all her fictional stories are based upon actual cases including a few very famous ones, she's written four bestselling books. She consults with police stations all over the country and in Canada, which puts her on the road a lot. So do her book tours whenever she writes a new book. Of course I'm on the road a lot too with coaching and was on the road a lot when I was playing so we've always had a lot of time apart but we make it work.

Despite our crazy schedules and a lot of traveling for work Clare's been pregnant three times and we've been blessed with four kids. Zak of course is the oldest, two years after he was born we had a girl we named Bethany, after Clare's grandmother, and we have four year old twins Jude and Sadie both of whom are named for Beatles songs. Zak and Bethany were let out of school for the summer a few days ago and they will be spending the next month with my parents in Toronto. They come for a month every year just before I begin with training so that Clare and I can have some time alone together, plus my parents love to have their grandbabies for so long.

It's never been easy for the two of us to get a lot of time alone together between our schedules, it became even harder when Clare's books were successful and her consulting career kept her traveling. She always makes sure that her book tours don't happen during this time but the one thing I can't stop is if she's asked her to consult on a case. Still my parents take the kids for a month every year so that we have time to ourselves and can enjoy most of that time even if she has to travel to consult. Jude and Sadie have only been coming for a month the last two years and we did the same with Zak and Bethany until they were two they'd only come for a couple of weeks. When Clare and I both have to travel for work and the kids are not with my parents they're either watched by Tris and his husband or by Adam and his wife Grace. Adam and Grace met in his senior year at DeGrassi and stayed together even after he left for college. They're very sweet together and Grace is good friends with my brother.

"DADDY POTTY EMERGENCY!" Jude screams.

"Jude don't scream in the car we're at Meema and Pawpaw's look," Clare says pointing to the house as I park out front.

Clare takes Jude and gets him out of the car as my parents open the front door. Clare tells them Jude has to use the washroom and he runs in. Zak gets out to greet his grandparents while I help Bethany and Sadie out of the SUV. The kids hug their grandparents and when the kids are done I hug my parents, Dad and Clare help me bring in all the bags while Mom treats the kids to fresh baked cookies. We get settled and have dinner; the kids watch a movie while we talk to my parents for a while before putting the twins to bed. After a long day of travel we're tired and go to bed early, tomorrow we're getting together with Drew and Bianca and then we're going to a BBQ at Audra and Omar's tomorrow night before Clare and I drive home Sunday morning.

I fall asleep easily because even though I have my own house now the home I grew up in will always be home. I wake Saturday morning to the sounds of banging in the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon rolls. I yawn and roll over and putting my arm around Clare, kissing her cheek and gently brushing my fingers over the soft skin on her abdomen.

"You know the kids will come get us in a few minutes," Clare yawns.

"They're with their grandparents they don't need us," I argue.

"That doesn't mean they'll let us sleep in," she replies. No sooner has she said it than the door opens and the twins run in.

"Mommy, Daddy we made cimmamom wolls," Sadie tells us climbing on the bed and tugging at my arm.

"Mommom wake up," Jude says as he softly strokes Clare's arm.

"Mommy and Daddy will be up in a moment," Clare replies.

"You two go wash your hands for breakfast and we'll get up," I tell them after kissing Sadie's forehead.

"I told you they wouldn't let us sleep in," Clare comments when the twins leave the room.

We get up and ready before joining everyone at the breakfast table. We eat with my parents and then get the kids ready to go. We're meeting Drew, Bianca and their boys at Wonderland. We meet at the entrance, Clare and I hug Drew and Bianca and the kids greet each other, they only see each other a few times a year but they're all pretty close in age and they get along.

After Eli cheated on her during Clare's senior year and Bianca called off her engagement to Drew he and Clare began dating. Of course I wasn't around for that but they dated until the end of their senior year. Drew stayed around Toronto and went to Centennial while working for his dad. During Bianca's junior year at Wilfred Laurier she and Drew reconnected. It was only a few months before they were re-engaged and a year later they were married. Bianca went to law school and now works as a lawyer in Omar's firm. Drew managed to get a marketing degree and now works in advertising. They have three boys; Dash who is ten and likes to go by DT, Jackson who is eight and Duke who is five.

Clare of course had remained friends with Adam and so she knew that Drew and Bianca had gotten back together. About a year after Clare and I began dating we came home for Christmas and we ran into Drew and Bianca. Both of whom I was very good friends with in high school but I admit it was a little weird to be around Drew when I was dating his ex. It never bothered me to be around Eli who we've seen a few times since he's still friends with Adam and made amends with Clare. Then again I was never friends with Eli at any point so it never felt weird that I was in love with his first love.

"Any big plans for your month of peace and quiet?" Drew asks as we start walking through the park.

"Lots of sex and sleeping in," I reply with a grin.

"Adam wants to throw a big party for his birthday this year," Drew says.

"He always likes to have them on odd years he'll be turning 31 this year yet last year when he turned 30 it was just dinner with the six of us and the kids," I comment.

"Yeah I love my brother but he always was an odd one," Drew remarks shaking his head a little.

We spend the day at the park, we stay together for the morning but after lunch Clare and Bianca take the twins and Duke to Kidzville and Planet Snoopy while Drew and I take the older kids on the roller coasters. We meet back up at five to drive to Toronto and to Audra and Omar's house for a BBQ. We spend the evening eating and talking, the kids run around the backyard; Audra and Omar are still in the same house and often watch their grandchildren. We return to my parent's house just after nine and get the little ones to bed then Clare and I spend a little time with my parents since Clare and I leave in the morning to drive home.

 **(CLARE)**

"Good morning Beautiful I'm making breakfast," Owen smiles when I come downstairs Wednesday morning. I laugh when I see him cooking breakfast naked except for a lacey pink apron. We returned late Sunday night from Toronto and took advantage of the empty house.

"And you look rather sexy doing it," I laugh walking over to kiss him while he puts our breakfast on a plate.

"Aww you're dressed," Owen pouts when he looks over and sees me in a robe.

"Just a robe," I reply.

Owen smiles pulling the tie on my robe until it opens, "I can't believe how incredibly sexy your body is after four kids."

I grin as he takes my robe off, kissing each of my breasts. Owen takes the plates and we sit at the table to eat breakfast and talk about what to do today. When we finish breakfast Owen comes over picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I giggle as he runs upstairs with me; he's still in amazing shape despite the injury that ended his pro career.

My husband lays me on the bed and trails open mouth kiss down my body, opening my legs and lying on his stomach between them. He puts my legs over his shoulders and submerges his face into my pussy. I jolt with a purring moan and grip his hair as my husband uses his nimble tongue to bring me to orgasm. Even after nearly ten years of marriage our sex life has never dulled or gotten monotonous, which may be in part because of our hectic schedules and often needing to travel for work.

After I climax Owen withdraws his tongue and pulls me up, he catches my lips. I taste my flavor on his lips and kiss him back passionately as I catch my breath from orgasm. Owen turns us and lies on his back, I'm mounted over him now and sitting on his thighs take his growing erection my hand. Stroking his length until he's not just totally hard but trembling with his eyes half lidded. I lean down and kiss him deeply with a fiery wanting, when I break the kiss I go up on me knees and then lower myself onto him. We both moan and Owen lurches a little arching his back and taking hold of my ass cheeks as he helps guide me down.

I brace my hands on his chest as I begin riding him slowly. I bite my lip and lock eyes with my husband, my body quivers just slightly and it seems to make Owen tremble. He lets go of my ass and his hands caress my body before he grips my breasts. Owen arches his back and starts moving in tandem with me, I start to ride him faster and Owen sits up. It sends him farther into me and I moan loudly but it's lost on Owen's lips as he kisses me. I wrap my legs around his waist as our bodies undulate together. After a moment he leans me back and takes over, thrusting fast as our lips stay locked in a kiss. I feel us both drawing close to climax, my body tenses before shaking vehemently and out of my control. Owen's own body is tense and frantic as he nears orgasm and then we both reach our peak, breaking the kiss at the same time to scream out.

Owen pulls out and lies next to me, he grins and starts stroking my skin gently. We continue to tremble and shake, pant breathlessly as we recover from orgasm. When I can breathe again I roll to my side and put my head on his chest. Owen puts his arm around me and caresses my back while I run my fingers over his chest.

"I think we should stay in bed all day and do that again in about thirty minutes," Owen comments.

"Isn't that we what we did yesterday?" I laugh.

"But I like being naked and making love all day and we get one month a year to do it."

"Yes but we need to go grocery shopping or we'll have nothing to eat today," I remind him.

"I will be perfectly satiated eating you all day," he grins as he swiftly pushes me to my back and slides down between my legs.

"Nyagh OWEN!" I shriek as his tongue slides into my sensitive pussy causing my entire body to quiver violently. He would probably keep going but my cell phone rings, not my personal phone my work phone.

"Tell them you are busy getting ravaged by your husband," Owen says and I give him a look. He does move away so I can answer my phone. I grab it from my bedside table and Owen smacks my ass lightly just before I answer.

"Clare Milligan."

"This is Chief Clarke with the New York Police we're putting together a task force and we want you to be a part of it. I was told you're one of the best."

"Is this about the recent abductions in the area?" I inquire.

"Yes can you be at our headquarters at first precinct in New York City in two hours?"

"Yeah I'll be there," I reply and Owen huffs.

"You're leaving me during the one time of year we get to be alone," Owen whines.

"You leave me several months a year and I'm only going to NYC I'm not flying across the country or anything. I'll make it up to you when I come home tonight," I tell him before placing loving kiss on his lips.

Getting off the bed I walk to our substantial walk-in closet. Between Owen's time as a pro football player and his endorsement deals, his coaching salary and my book sales we live very comfortably in a six bedroom house in Westchester, New York. Owen and I both wanted a large walk-in closet, Owen almost has more clothes than I do and he definitely has more shoes than I do. While I'm trying to decide what to wear today Owen comes in and starts kissing my neck and caressing my skin.

"Owen I have to go," I laugh.

"But you're naked and sexy," he whines while I grab a skirt and a cream blouse.

I kiss him again and start to get dressed. With my black skirt and cream blouse I wear black pumps and a red blazer. After jewelry and makeup I kiss Owen one more time and he pouts at me again.

"Why don't you call Tris and spend some time with him?" I suggest as I grab my purse.

"Good idea but you still better make it up to me later," Owen comments and I laugh.

I say goodbye to my husband and get in my car driving to first precinct and the officer behind the desk gives me a visitor badge and directs me upstairs. I've worked with New York police before but never from first precinct.

"Mrs. Milligan I'm Chief Clarke," a man says extending his hand to me. "Thank you for coming this is an interstate task force and Agent McHale from the FBI here is running the task force from here," Chief Clarke tells me and introduces the tall man standing next to him.

"Thank you for joining us I requested you personally. You worked on the Romeo Con case last year with SSA Larken and you came highly recommended from her. What do you know about the recent abductions in New York, the surrounding states and Canada?" Agent McHale questions motioning for me to walk farther into the room.

"Only what I've seen in the media, women between the ages of 25 and 33 have gone missing. Four in the last three months but other than the age range and gender the victims seem to have nothing in common. Most people don't believe the cases are even linked," I reply.

"But you do?"

"Yes the similarities between the abductions are too much to be coincidence and the time between abductions is fairly consistent. I was aware of one in Jersey and one in Pennsylvania but I didn't know of any in Canada," I comment.

"Actually there have been eight abductions all together, the four you know of but we believe the first was in Vermont six months ago. Five months ago a thirty year old woman was abducted from London, Ontario and six weeks ago a twenty-eight year old woman was abducted from Ottawa. We only recently made the connection between all the abductions including the ones in Canada. We've gathered the case files on all the abductions and I'd like you to go through it all focusing on victimology and of course profiling our unsub, there has to be something that connects these women and a reason he chose them."

I see the stacks of files on the table and nod. Agent McHale introduces me to the other people in the room that are on the task force. Officers from various police stations wherever there were abductions they believe to be a part of this case. After greeting them I sit down and begin looking at the files, I hear someone else come in but I'm sure Agent McHale will introduce me so I continue looking at the files and making notes and observations on the victims.

"This is our criminal psychologist and profiler Mrs. Clare…" Agent McHale is saying when he's cut off.

"Clare Milligan, formerly Edwards wasn't it?" He says and I look up to see Miles Hollingsworth. I haven't seen or thought about him since DeGrassi but here he is front of me. He's looks a little older but otherwise he still looks like the boy from high school.

"I guess you two know each other?"

"Miles and I went to the same high school in Toronto," I reply.

"Miles joins us from D.C. he's our Victim Advocate and he'll be working with you on victimology. He's already spoken with many of the victim's families and he'll be interviewing the others I'd like you to go with him on as many as possible," Agent McHale tells me before he turns around and walks to the front of the room where there's a video screen. "Everyone please sit down now that we're all here," Agent McHale says and everyone sits down facing the screen. "I've been trying to get this taskforce together for a while but it took this," Agent McHale comments clicking a remote and an image of a beaten and dead woman comes on the screen. "This is Adele Phillips she was abducted from Philly a little over a month ago. Yesterday she was found in the woods of Short Hills Provincial Park, Ontario. She'd been repeatedly raped, beaten and tortured. Her autopsy will be conducted by an FBI medical examiner but preliminary observations estimate that she's been dead less than a week which would mean that she's been captive for more than three weeks. You all have your assignments and your teams let's find this unsub and stop him before another woman is abducted or found dead."

"So I guess we'll be working pretty closely together. I have to admit I am a huge fan I read all your books, I couldn't put them down," Miles grins when Agent McHale is done.

"Thanks I've always loved writing, never thought I'd be writing crime novels thought," I remark as Miles sits down. "I'd like to catch up but we should get to work so which of these families have you interviewed?"

Miles looks at the files and picks out the ones of the victims whose families he's interviewed. He tells me about each of the families and what the families said about the women. Since it's already late in the day when we assembled Agent McHale tells us all to go home after a couple of hours. He speaks with each of the groups and asks that Miles and I work together and make this a priority, finding out what the girls have in common and getting inside the unsub's head is what will catch him.

"I'm going to take the files home with me unless you want to take some? This is the only time of year Owen and I don't have the kids and get to be alone," I tell Miles.

"No you can take the files I'll be caught up with victim support for another case for the next couple of days. I'll be in court but I'll call you when it's done so we can focus on this," Miles replies. We exchange numbers and Miles helps me take the files down to my car. "I read in your author's bio that you married Owen I couldn't believe it. Do you really have four kids?"

"Yeah we do the oldest just turned nine and Owen and I will be celebrating ten years of marriage soon. What about you?"

"I was married for a few years but it didn't work out. Never did have much luck with relationships. I suppose you see Tris since you're married to his brother," Miles remarks.

"Yeah Tris and his husband Anthony live in Brooklyn and three years ago they adopted a baby girl they named Kira."

"Great tell Tris I said hi when you next see him and I'll call you in a couple of days," Miles says.

"Sounds good see you soon," I wave and get in my car to drive home. I do hope this case doesn't take up too much of my time this month but it is important and as much as Owen whines I know he understands.

I plan to leave the files in the car when I get home, after all I did promise to make it up to Owen for leaving.

 **The update of Thursday February 25** **th** **will pick up with Clare getting home and include an appearance by Tristan and possibly Adam and Grace.**


	2. Fire on the Porch on a Summer's Night

**Welcome to short story month! The first in 2016 and in an effort to get through some of the short stories and knock some off my list there will be three this year.**

 **We moved into the new house but are still unpacking and work is still busy and will remain so until after tax season so expect some short chapters. I'll try not to skip any but it's likely some chapters will be short.**

 **Ch. 2 Fire on the Porch on a Summer's Night**

 **(OWEN)**

"AAAAGGHHH!" Kira screams running from me. She runs through the entry just as Clare comes home. "Sade me," Kira says to Clare running behind her and gripping Clare's leg.

"Auntie Clare can't save you," I comment running over and tickling my wife who screeches and giggles. Then I pick up Kira and tickle her until she can hardly breathe and I set her down.

"It's nice to come home to some laughter," Clare smiles giving me a sweetly passionate kiss.

"It must be a bad one," I remark.

"When they call me in they usually are. Where are Tris and Tony?" Clare asks.

"Having some wine on the deck, Kira got bored so we were playing tickle monster," I tell Clare.

"Again," Kira cheers pulling at my pants.

"I think it's time for you to settle down how about we put you in the treehouse hammock with a movie?" I suggest to Kira and she nods. "If you're hungry we ordered some dinner," I tell Clare.

"Yes starved, I'll get dinner and join you guys on the deck," Clare says and I smile.

I take Kira out to the deck and tell Tris and Anthony, who prefers to be called Tony, that Clare is back. I put Kira in the hammock in the tree house, the hammock is one that sort of envelopes you and it's very hard for the kids to roll out of. I had the treehouse built when Zak was born but the hammock and TV above the hammock were put in after Bethany was born. She was next to impossible to get to sleep, after trying a lot of things we found that rocking her in a hammock while some music or noise was going would get her to sleep. One of us would have to sometimes be rocking her in the hammock for more than an hour so I had the TV put in and hooked to a DVD player so Clare and I could at least watch something, it usually kept us from going to sleep in the hammock too. Now Kira uses it a lot when she's out here and the kids still use it. When Kira's settled in and watching A Goofy Movie, which is her favorite, Clare comes out to the deck with a plate of dinner and a glass of wine. She sits down and greets Tris and Tony I kiss my wife again and stoke the fire in in the enclosed fire pit before sitting down again.

"Someone we know is working on the case with me, well someone Tris knows and was at DeGrassi during my senior year," Clare says before taking her first bite of food.

"Oh yeah who's that?" Tris asks.

"Miles," she replies.

"Miles is working on the case? Did he become a cop or something?" Tris questions.

"No he's a victim advocate actually. I'll be working with him on victimology and going with to interview the families. He told me to say hi to you," Clare says.

"I can't really picture him as a victim advocate, not that I know what a victim advocate is. Tell him I said hi," Tris replies with a bit of a shrug.

"A victim advocate is exactly what it sounds like. They support victims of a crime," Clare tells them.

"I don't remember Miles," I remark.

"Because you were already away at college when he came to DeGrassi. He dated Maya for a bit and me for a bit, but he was only dating me to piss his dad off," Tris responds.

"I think we should probably be getting home, Kira looks like she's just about asleep," Anthony points out nodding to the swaying hammock.

"Good because now that my wife is home I'd like some time with her, not that I don't love you three," I comment.

"Don't worry we get it we know how hectic your schedules are and this is your one time of year without the kids," Anthony smiles.

They say goodbye and Clare cleans up her dishes, we do a little clean up in the kitchen so food isn't sitting out. Then I pick up my wife and we go upstairs. I place her on the bed and attach my lips to hers. Deepening the kiss I begin to disrobe her, starting with unbuttoning her blouse. Over the years I've gotten incredibly skilled at getting Clare's clothes off with one hand. It doesn't matter what she's wearing I can get it off with one hand. I keep my lips locked with my wife's and get her undressed, with her naked I stand and get undressed myself.

She lounges on the bed and looks at me, biting her lip with anticipation. I grin and run my hand gently up her leg and along her soft skin. Clare rolls to her back opening her legs and I get between them kissing along her body and taking in her flowery scent. I take her lips with mine as I penetrate into her, thrusting in slowly and deeply. Clare moans and arches her back gripping onto my shoulders. Our lips break apart and I kiss her supple breasts, sucking her nipples tenderly and she moans a little louder. Her nails dig into my back scratching lightly, I kiss her neck and her head lulls back, her eyes closing and fluttering as her moans get louder and her breathing deeper and harder. Clare and I both reach rapturous orgasms at the same moment and our bodies continue to tremble until our orgasms have passed. I pull out and lie next to her kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Gorgeous wife," I grin kissing her jawline as I pull her into my arms

"I love you Husband," she smiles kissing my chest.

 **(CLARE)**

"Why are you looking at the case? We're supposed to be having breakfast together," Owen grouses coming downstairs Friday morning.

"I woke up early and came to get some work done. This guy is taking women and one of them turned up murdered. I could be one of these women Owen I fit in the age range and so far that is the only thing that connects them," I point out and Owen gets that look on his face. That look of the angry-protective mama bear that he gets when he thinks someone might hurt someone he loves.

"Why the hell did they call you in to consult on the case if you could be one of the targets?"

"Owen we have no idea how he targets these women and they called me because I was recommended. The chances that he will take me are extremely slim and anyway I'm trained in self-defense and I carry a taser and pepper spray, don't worry," I assure my husband.

"Of course I'm worried I always worry about you and the kids," Owen replies and then my phone rings. "I guess you have to go in?" He sighs.

"We'll have dessert together," I tell him picking up my phone. "Clare Milligan," I say into the phone.

"It's Agent McHale the background info is in on all the victims and Mr. Hollingsworth is going to interview a couple families today if you could go with him."

"I'm on my way," I reply and hang up. "I have to get dressed," I tell Owen and he just nods. I get dressed and ready quickly before returning downstairs.

"I'll be home this evening I love you," I call to Owen as I rush for the front door.

"Hey," Owen says catching my arm and then capturing my lips for a tenderly passionate kiss, "be careful. I love you."

"I will, I love you."

Owen releases me and I get in my car driving to the station. I find Miles already here and a ton of boxes on our table labeled with the names of the victims.

"Oh good you're here I know there's a lot of background info to go through but I was about to leave to interview Karyn Howard's family. She was the victim from New Jersey," Miles says.

"Great let's go," I nod.

"So any plans for a new book?" Miles asks as he begins driving us to Jersey.

"Not at the moment but I usually do most of my writing while Owen is on the road. A lot of nights home alone I have to do something. Well after the kids have gone to be bed or when the older ones are at school."

"Yeah I guess immersing yourself in your character's lives gets you through those quiet nights."

"Yeah something like that," I nod.

"Do you still see anyone from DeGrassi? Besides Tris I mean."

"Yeah we're still really close with Drew and Bianca and their three boys who are pretty close in age to our kids. And I'm still best friends with Adam who married Grace, they have two girls."

"Yeah I heard a rumor they got married, they dated a long time they were cute together."

"That's it really, I'm still friends with Jenna, Alli, Connor and Dallas on Facerange but Dallas moved to Japan and after he broke his hip during a game he fell off the map. Owen hasn't heard from him and neither have any of the Torres family."

"What about Maya?"

"I'm not sure, Adam kept in touch with her a little and last I heard she was with Zig."

"Yeah I heard that too," Miles says. "So was Owen really upset that a case was taking you from your alone time?"

"He wasn't thrilled about it but he knows it's work I love and he can't throw stones seeing as his pro career and now his coaching career keep him on the road a lot. Don't take this the wrong way but what little I knew of you in high school Victim Advocate did not seem like your type of work," I comment.

"Honestly I didn't even know what a Victim Advocate was. I guess though it started in high school. As much as I wanted my dad's approval he was abusive and it took me a while to see it but when I did I protected my siblings. It wasn't until I was in college I knew what a Victim Advocate was. My younger brother was attacked walking home from a party, he was mugged and stabbed. He survived but barely and he can't use his left arm to this day. For the longest time he wouldn't leave the house. He was afraid the guys would find him and attack him again. I came home after he was attacked and saw what a difference the Victim Advocate made in his recovery, even going to court with him. I wanted to make a difference like that so when I came back to school I looked into becoming a Victim Advocate."

"That's great, very admirable. Not that your brother was attacked of course but that you found your calling," I comment and Miles grins.

Miles and I talk most of the way to Jersey, mainly small talk about family or friends, jobs and stuff; we talk a little about the case too. Miles parks in front of a green house with black trim and we get out of the car. He knocks on the door and a man answers, he's in his late twenties but he looks haggard and aged. He must be Karyn's husband; he's tall and slender but muscular with dark brown hair and eyes. His eyes are deep set and sad you can see the pain he's in.

"Mr. Howard I'm Miles Hollingsworth we spoke on the phone. This is Clare Milligan she's a criminal psychologist. Can we come in and speak to you about your wife?"

"Yes of course," he nods and steps aside to let us in. "Please sit down, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Miles says and I shake my head.

"Is there any news on my wife?"

"Not yet I'm afraid but the FBI has a dedicated task force on these abductions now. Can you tell us about Karyn?"

"Uh what do you want know?"

"Anything you can tell us about her, things she liked, her routine, places she would go, anything at all," I prompt.

"Karyn is wonderful; she's the kindest and most generous person I've known. She works at a school for handicapped kids. She wakes up at seven and does yoga then has breakfast and leaves for work. She's home by six most nights and we cook together," he tells us and begins to tear up.

"Mr. Howard do you mind if I look around your house?" I request while he composes himself.

"What for?"

"The more we understand about Karyn and the other victims the more we will understand about the unsub and that's how we catch him," I inform the worried husband.

"Go ahead," he nods.

I give him a smile conveying both appreciation and sympathy and get up. I start upstairs in the couple's bedroom because that's where most people have their secrets. I take note of everything, the design style in the house or rather lack thereof. The couple seems to have eclectic taste; alongside pictures on the wall are Mexican folk-art terracotta suns next to family photos, framed paintings by local artists and a tapestry in the hallway on the stairs. Their bedding seems to be an old family quilt and there are stuffed animals in their room, obviously beloved ones from one of their childhoods. I don't go rifling through anything I just look at the obvious, when Karyn first went missing the police computer forensics team checked her computer and online history for anything suspicious. After looking around the room, her clothes, her washroom and their house a little I have a pretty good idea of who Karyn is and her habits.

"Thank you for speaking with us Mr. Howard if we hear anything we'll be in contact," Miles tells him.

"Please find my wife," the distressed husband begs.

Miles takes Mr. Howard's hands in his and looks him in the eye, "We are doing everything we can to find your wife."

Mr. Howard nods and we leave his house getting back in Miles' car and he begins driving back to the station. I tell him what I found in the house and he tells me about his interview with Mr. Howard. Nothing really stands out to either of us, nothing that connects Karyn to the other victims or would make her a high risk victim, no one was following her, threatening her or was obsessed with her. We arrive back at the station and I see all the boxes of background info for all of the victims.

"I think I'll take all of this to my house so I can go over it somewhere quiet, unless you want to take some boxes?" I ask Miles.

"No you can take it I need to call the other families and arrange for interviews. Some will need to be done over the phone but we can probably fly to Ottawa and drive to London. I'll talk to Agent McHale about it," Miles replies.

"Yeah I'll need to get clearance to take these boxes home."

We find Agent McHale and talk to him. He tells Miles to arrange for a flight and a rental car to do the Ontario interviews. He also gives me Clearance to take the boxes home but I need to sign for them.

"I know it's your time with Owen I'll make sure we're only gone a couple of days for these interviews. Is there a time that's better for you?" Miles asks after I sign for the boxes.

"I'm not sure I'll talk to Owen about it tonight but not this weekend it's Adam's birthday party," I reply looking at all the boxes and mentally trying to figure out how I'm going to get all this stuff into my car.

"Need help getting all the boxes to your car?"

"Yeah but I don't think they're all going to fit I should have brought the van today I wasn't thinking there would be this many," I comment.

"I could follow you to your house and bring a load of boxes in my car if you want?" Miles offers.

"Thanks that would be great. You can meet Owen and stay for dinner," I reply with a grateful smile.

Miles grins and we get a couple carts to get all of the boxes down to our cars. We load them up and then Miles follows me to my house. When I pull into the horseshoe driveway of our house I see that the van is here but Owen's SUV is gone. I get my phone out to see that Owen sent me a text saying he was going out with the guys. I had my phone on silent and never put it on vibrate when we were interviewing Karyn's husband so I missed the text. I send one back to let him know Miles helped me bring home the boxes and is staying for dinner before I get out of the car.

"Nice place," Miles grins.

"Thanks apparently Owen went out with the guys but I texted him that you were here. Well come on in, I just need to turn off the alarm and unlock the door," I tell him and do both with my phone.

We start bringing in boxes and taking them to my home office. After piling the boxes in we see what there is to eat and I start cooking, with some help from Miles. Owen gets home just before we're done.

"Hey Miles, I do remember you now I saw you a couple of times. Good to meet you," Owen says holding his hand out to Miles.

"Yeah good to see you Owen, Tris and I were pretty good friends in high school," Miles replies shaking Owen's hand.

I ask Owen to set the table and we sit down to eat. Miles asks Owen a lot of questions about his pro career over dinner and he leaves when we're done eating.

"How was your time out with the guys?" I ask after Miles has left and Owen and I are cleaning up.

"It was good but not as fun as time at home with my wife," he grins kissing my neck.

Owen takes me by the waist and lifts me onto the counter, capturing my lips. His hands gliding along my legs and up my skirt before pulling my panties down, he slides them down my legs and lets them fall to the floor. His pants come down with his boxers and we make love in our kitchen, fast but passionate and full of tender love for the other. When we finish we scrub the counters and finish cleaning the kitchen, relaxing together in our hot tub before going to bed.

I wake up earlier than usual and can't get back to sleep so I put on my robe and get some coffee before going into my office to work. I start looking at all the files on the abduction victims beginning with one recently found murdered. It's all things either officers or Miles wrote down during interviews with the families or packets filled out by the families about the routines and habits of the victims. There's also things like job records and performance, even school records. A lot of this was gathered by an FBI agent who specializes in digging into background.

I read through a few files and nothing stands out or seems to link the victims other than a general age range. All different races, socioeconomic statuses, they all have different hobbies and habits. However the more files I read I do begin to see something that connects at least some of the victims, music. They all played music as kids, many of the victim's family's use the term "musically gifted". Despite this only a few of the victims went into careers in music but not in a symphony or something you would expect from someone musically gifted. The few that did go into musical careers are doing children's music or are the house band at a bar or something equally mediocre, not living up to their potential as musicians. It doesn't talk about music in all the files but so far it's the only thing that connects the victims at all. It also sounds very familiar but I can't figure out why.

"You're working again," Owen whines.

"I was awake before you and couldn't get back to sleep," I reply putting down the file I was reading.

"I think we should get naked and make breakfast," Owen says pulling me up and into his arms.

I smile looping my arms around my husband's neck and crushing my lips to his.

 **The update on Thursday, March 10** **th** **will probably begin with Adam's birthday party.**


	3. Happiness in our Eyes

**It's been a super long and crazy day with work and cleaning the old house this one is pretty short.**

 **Ch. 3 Happiness in our Eyes**

 **(CLARE)**

"Agent McHale I found a connection between a few of the victims."

It's Saturday morning and I snuck away from making naked breakfast with Owen to call Agent McHale and tell him what I found. Owen hadn't noticed I was gone yet but I knew he would soon.

"You found a connection already?" Agent McHale asks.

"Yeah I haven't looked at all the files yet but I know it connects at least four of the victims. I can come in tomorrow and give a working profile," I reply.

"Tomorrow would be good; I'll call in as many people as I can. Is Monday good for you and Miles to leave for Ontario? If you leave Monday you can be back Wednesday. Miles said it was good for him," Agent McHale tells me.

"Yeah Monday should be fi…aghh," I shriek when Owen envelopes me in his arms from behind and kisses my neck.

"Clare?"

"Sorry it was my husband. Monday should be fine and I'll be in tomorrow to give a working profile."

"Good we'll see you tomorrow enjoy your party tonight."

"Calling other men while we're making naked breakfast together," Owen grouses.

"I had to I had something I needed to tell him about the case. I'm going in tomorrow to give a working profile and Monday Miles and I flying to Ottawa but I'll be back on Wednesday," I tell my husband.

"So it's our time together and you're leaving me to go off with another man for three days? Should I be worried?"

I twist my face at him and pinch his side. He grins and tickles my side as our lips attach. We probably would have kept kissing and it would have led to more if not for one thing.

"Owen I smell smoke," I exclaim pushing him away.

"Shit our breakfast," he says taking my hand and running into the kitchen.

We get there just as the smoke alarm starts going off, Owen turns that off before the sprinklers come on. I take the pan off the stove and he opens windows and doors to let the smoke out.

"Well so much for breakfast, let's get dressed and go out, spend the day together doing some of our favorite things before Adam's party. Especially since I'm losing you to another guy for three days," Owen comments.

"You know going out means we have to put clothes on," I comment.

"That's okay I'll just get you naked tonight," Owen says with a carnal grin and capturing my lips.

After leaving the burnt breakfast to soak so we can clean the pan later we get dressed and ready and go out to breakfast. We go to our favorite spot and eat a leisurely breakfast, after breakfast we take a walk through Central Park and even go to the zoo before returning to the house to get ready for Adam's party. It's not fancy or super dressy but we do put on nicer clothes than jeans and t-shirts before leaving for Adam and Grace's house in Ridgewood, New Jersey.

"Happy Birthday," I grin hugging Adam when we come in.

"Thanks," he smiles.

Owen says Happy Birthday and hugs Adam while I hug Grace and then Owen hugs Grace. Drew, Bianca and the Torres parents are already here and we greet them all with hugs.

"Where are the girls?" I ask. Grace and Adam have two girls, Diana is five and she was named both after me and after Princess Diana. And a three year old named Aiyanna after Grace's grandmother.

"They're both at friend's houses, Diana is spending the night but Aiyanna will get picked up Audra and Omar in a few hours and stay the night at the hotel with them. Then both girls are flying back to Toronto with their grandparents tomorrow," Grace tells me.

"We were just setting up the BBQ out back, you want to help with the meat and grab a beer Owen?" Adam offers.

"Yeah thanks," Owen grins.

"Would you like a glass of wine Clare? We were just about to get a few glasses and sit on the patio," Grace tells me.

"A glass of wine sounds lovely," I smile.

Audra pours us each a glass of wine and we go out to the patio. Grace and Adam have a nice detached house with a large yard. Adam is a syndicated DJ and Grace works at a major programming firm.

By the time the guys have meat grilling a lot of other people have arrived for the party. People are talking and mingling, most of the people here are from Grace and Adam's jobs or colleges. Eli arrives with his wife Astrid; they met when he was working on a film. Eli and I say hello and catch up a little, he was my first love but Owen is my forever love.

"Since Adam didn't want anything big last year for his 30th Audra and I put this together to celebrate his 31st," Grace says pulling a screen down and starting a projector.

It begins showing images of Adam through the ages, everyone here knows about Gracie so there's a few pictures of her too. There are several pictures of Adam, Eli and I in high school and I lean against Owen with a reminiscent smile as I look at them. Of course there are lots with Drew and Adam and the Torres family together, a few with Dallas, Drew and Adam, and one with Dallas and Adam. A couple pictures of Whisper Hug, one of them performing and one of them posing. When I see Maya with her cello a revelation hits me like a bolt of lightning and I inadvertently grab Owen's hand.

"Are you okay?" Owen whispers to me and I nod.

The slideshow continues with pictures of Adam and Grace, Adam and I graduating, more pictures of Adam and Grace together and pictures of Adam after his surgery and totally transformed into a male. Pictures of their wedding and the births of their daughters Diana and Aiyanna, the last picture is of Adam and his family. When the slideshow ends people start mingling and others say goodbye, I start working my way over to Adam and Grace and Owen follows me.

"That was great; it was fun to see all of those old pictures. Do either of you know where Maya is now?" I question and they both furrow their brows a little at the question.

"Yeah I'm still friends with her and Zig on facerange. They're touring the west coast to get their music careers going," Grace tells me.

"Oh good," I grin, "I'm going to get some more wine and cake."

Owen follows me and we get some more food, we stay for a couple more hours and don't leave until after eleven and it's a forty minute drive home.

"Why'd you ask about Maya tonight?" Owen asks. I just bite my lip and look out the window. "It's about the case isn't it?" Owen questions.

"Maya fits the victimology but the killer has not struck anywhere on the west coast. It struck me when I saw the Whisper Hug picture," I inform him. We get home after midnight and I'm fairly tired and still have a working profile to put together tonight. "I know you aren't going to like this but I'm going to shower and get some work done. I have to go in tomorrow morning to give a working profile," I remind my husband.

"I don't like that at all but can I at least shower with you?" He asks hopefully.

I don't reply just grip his shirt and pull him up to the washroom. I turn on our shower; we had the shower custom made with the bonus check from my first book and the check from Owen's first endorsement deal. The shower is double sized with two rain shower heads on the ceiling, one massager head on the walls, these detach, and six body sprays on the two walls. At the back of the shower is a long curved bench and shelves in the corners of the showers give us storage for shampoo and all that. The shower is large and luxurious and gives us ample room to both get clean and down and dirty.

The water heats up almost instantly and we quickly undress before stepping in. Owen takes my body wash and washes my body very intimately with his hands. He takes one of the massager heads down and puts it on the lowest setting before rinsing me off. I do exactly the same for him with his body wash and when I put the shower head back after rinsing him and Owen cups my chin capturing my lips. He gently pushes me against the wall and his hands roam over my skin. I feel his growing erection poking at my hip and I reach down taking his length into my hand and stroking him gently. Owen releases a soft moan into the kiss and grips my breasts softly.

When Owen is completely hard he grips my ass gently and lifts me up. I loop my arms around his neck and break from the kiss for a throaty moan as he thrusts into me. There is something very sensual about making love under the warm rain of our shower. It's not slow making but it's not fast pounding fucking either. When we've both reached climax Owen sets me down, he kisses the back of my neck and washes my hair for me before we get out of the shower.

"Don't stay up too late," Owen tells me as we get out of the shower.

"I won't I'm just going to put down some notes and get them out of my head so I can write up the profile tomorrow morning. After I give the working profile tomorrow morning I'm all yours."

"Good," Owen grins licentiously, "then you should get naked the second you walk into the door."

"As you wish Husband."

"I love you," he smiles and kisses my temple. "Let me know if you need anything and don't get caught up in work. If you're not in bed in forty-five minutes I'm going to come and get you," Owen warns me.

I smile at my husband, put my robe on and go into my office to work. I put down a few notes but stop myself from going through any more of the files. I brush my teeth and get ready for bed before joining Owen in bed. He's still awake and doing things on his tablet but he turns it off when I get in bed. He turns off the light and puts his arm around me and we fall asleep together. Owen is awake first and my wonderful husband makes me breakfast in bed.

"I'll leave you to work I'm going to go run some errands. I'll see you this afternoon and I want to come home to a naked wife," Owen reminds me and I giggle.

"As soon as I'm through the door I promise. I love you Husband and thank you for my breakfast in bed."

"I love you," Owen smiles stroking on of my curls between two of his fingers and takes my lips for a sweetly gentle kiss.

Owen leaves and I finish my breakfast before putting my robe on and going into my office and getting my work done. I am presenting at eleven so I quickly get dressed and leave for the station.

"Thank you everyone for coming in on a Sunday. Remember this is a working profile based on preliminary findings. In going through some of the files I found a link between some of the victims. They are all musically gifted but never lived up to their potential. I believe we are looking for a male age 25 to 35, someone who is exacting revenge against these women. He's looking for victims based on having musical gifts that they never lived up to and are within a certain age bracket. I believe a woman in his life, a sister, an ex-girlfriend, possibly even his mother was musically gifted by either squandered the gift or gave up on music completely. He's taken eight women in six months so he doesn't have a long cooling off period and because we've only found one body it is very likely he's holding them for long periods of time and most likely trying to live out some fantasy and if these women fail to live up to his fantasy they will die. Again this is a working profile and I will have a more comprehensive profile when Miles and I return from Canada."

"Thank you Clare, please hold your questions until she returns with a comprehensive profile. Thank you everyone that came in, Miles and Clare I have your flight booked please come with me for a moment," Agent McHale requests.

 **(OWEN)**

I get home from running a few errands and when I open the front door find my beautifully sexy wife waiting naked for me at the door. I grin lustfully dropping my bags to the floor and picking her up into my arms.

"I think I should come home to a naked wife every week," Owen smiles.

"When the kids are at your parents you can come home to a naked wife," she replies.

I carry her up to our room and set her on the bed. I lie her on her stomach and sit on her butt as I start rubbing her back.

"Everything go okay this morning?" I ask her.

"Yeah Agent McHale also booked a flight for me and Miles. Our flight is at one tomorrow which at least gives us the morning."

"Well at least we have the morning and I'll take you to the airport. Since you're going to be gone I was thinking some of the guys and I would go to Atlantic City or something for a couple of days. I'd be back by Wednesday to pick you up from the airport," I comment.

"I think that's a great idea, you should go and have some fun," she replies and then moans since I'm still rubbing her back.

I keep rubbing her back until she's thoroughly relaxed then I open her legs and rub her pussy lips as I stroke myself. I lift her hips and penetrate into her, thrusting in swiftly and deeply. Clare tenses and moans her hips move up a little more and I slide my arm under her to help into a better position. I don't have a favorite love making position; my favorite lovemaking position is any position with my sensual, stunning and sexy wife.

As I thrust slowly I watch Clare's body undulate, I watch the arch of her back and how her spine moves. I watch her shoulder blades move licentiously and remind me vaguely of wings. I watch her ass cheeks clench and relax with various movements. I watch her neck crane back and her head move as I delight in the incredibly lascivious and arousing symphony of moans. From this position I can feel her inner core tense around me with arousal and illicitly exciting sensations. I lean down placing a soft kiss between her shoulders, it drives me into her even farther and we both moan. I bring her to climax like this but I hold back.

After Clare has climaxed I pull out briefly and turn her over. With her on her back I put her legs over my shoulders and penetrate into her again. I'm able to thrust all the way in, Clare lets out a sort of screaming moan and grips onto me. I thrust slowly and Clare's throaty moans of pleasure are coming in endless chains. I watch her head lull back into the pillow; I watch her breasts bounce and her chest heave with each breath. I watch her entire body tremble in euphoric bliss. I bring her to yet another orgasm but I can no longer hold back and I climax with my wife. Pulling out and lying next to her while we recover.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving after that," Clare comments.

"I am definitely hungry let's go make some dinner," I remark taking her hand and pulling her up.

We go downstairs and look through the kitchen deciding what to make for dinner. We make a simple dinner and naked at the breakfast counter. It's a warm night and after dinner and cleaning up we go skinny dipping in our pool and then pour a couple glasses of wine and sit in our hot tub and look at the stars before going to bed. Clare's flight doesn't leave until one but it's still an international flight which means customs and she likes to get there early to get through security so after sleeping in and a late breakfast she starts packing and then Miles calls and they arrange to meet at the airport. I take Clare's bag into the car and drive her to the airport.

"Call me when you land and get to the hotel. Call me every day and be careful," I tell Clare parking at departures and getting out of the car to tell her goodbye.

"I promise," she smiles hugging me tightly and crushing her lips to mine.

"Don't worry Owen," Miles says breaking us from our kiss, "I'll take good care of her."

"I love you," Clare tells me giving me another passionate kiss before she takes her bag and disappears into the airport with Miles.

I get back in the car and drive home to pack. At least three days in Atlantic City with a few of my old teammates should keep me distracted from the fact that my wife is away. Not just away but away with another guy tracking a killer.

 **The update on Tuesday March 15** **th** **will begin with Miles and Clare in Ottawa.**


	4. Eyes on the Prize, Reboot The Mission

**Cleaning is done at the old house and things will start to calm down again. Still have to unpack at the new house but no hurry for that. This week might still be a little hectic this week but should be calm and back to normal by this weekend.**

 **Ch. 4 Eyes on the Prize, Reboot The Mission**

 **(CLARE)**

"I scheduled our meeting with Mikayla Brook's family at three this afternoon so we might need to go straight there and check into the hotel later," Miles tells me as we walk through the airport to the rental car place.

"That's fine, I'm going to call Owen while you get the rental car," I reply and Miles nods. He goes to the rental car counter and I find a semi-quiet corner getting my phone out to call Owen.

"Hi Gorgeous," Owen answers and I hear the sounds of slot machines in the background so he must be in Atlantic City.

"Hi we just landed; we're getting the rental car and going straight to the interview before checking in. I'll call you tonight after we get to the hotel."

"Sounds good, be safe, I love you."

"I love you too have fun," I smile and hang up.

"Ready? I got us a rental car," Miles tells me and I nod. We walk over to the shuttle that takes us to the lot and put our bags in the trunk. Miles enters the address into the GPS and begins driving. "You know I'm surprised you found such a connection between the victims so fast."

"It was in the files, not all of them and I haven't been through all of them yet but enough that I was comfortable making a working profile."

"What makes you think he's taking these women to live out a fantasy? Or that it's even a man?"

"The statistics are overwhelming. Women rarely kidnap and hold other women. Although without knowing how the unsub is finding these women it's hard to say. They are so spread out and it doesn't say in all the files that they played music as kids. We should ask Mikayla's family if she played music, what are their names? It's her husband and sister right?"

"Yes and their names are Ron and Karin," Miles tells me.

"Yeah that's right, I was confusing them with the parents of the London victim," I comment.

"I'm not very familiar with the files but I have spoken to all the victim's families and gotten familiar with their names. So was Owen very upset that you were leaving during your alone time?"

"He wasn't thrilled but he understood. He went to Atlantic City with some friends."

"That's good. Life must be pretty crazy with four kids," Miles remarks.

"Yeah with four kids including very active twins I think life would be crazy regardless but with our schedules things are pretty much constantly hectic. Especially since Zak and Bethany are old enough to be involved in sports and activities. She does dance classes 3 days a week, he does football, hockey and basketball and now Bethany wants to get involved in acting."

"Sounds like Zak takes after his father a lot," Miles comments.

"Yes he does, very much so, he even looks like his dad he's going to be a little heartbreaker when he's older."

"Does Bethany take after you?"

"Yeah certainly more after me than Owen, I did a very tiny bit of acting but preferred to be behind the scenes. I took dance for a few years when I was younger than Bethy. She did start reading early like I did and she's got my eyes and the same curls but her coloring is a little darker than my hair."

"What about the twins? How old are they again?"

"Jude and Sadie are four. I think they're more of an even mix of the two of us. Sadie has dark hair like her dad but has my curls. Jude has straight hair like Owen but it's got my coloring. Jude has his father's eyes and Sadie has mine. Sadie is quieter and calmer, a little bit shy more like me but she's already showing an interest in sports like her dad. Jude is a lot more outspoken and very protective of his sister, he does show an interest in sports but he also likes to be read to and just relax. They really are a mix of the two of us, Sadie asked about learning to ice skate and they're both taking swimming lessons this summer."

"I'm surprised that you and Owen find any time for each other with all that and your schedules," Miles comments.

"Yeah we probably wouldn't if his parents didn't take the kids for a couple months each summer. It's really the only time we get to put ourselves first for the rest of the year everything is about the kids."

Miles grins but doesn't say anything else as we've reached the house. We get out and Miles knocks on the door. A woman answers, she looks to be around my age but you can see the stress lines of recent worry. She gives us a small smile and opens the door so we can come in.

"You must be Miles I'm Karin Caldwell, Mikayla's sister and this is her husband Ron," the woman tells us.

"Thanks for seeing us," Miles says. We shake their hands and sit at the dining room table.

"I know you've probably gone over this with the police but we need to ask you some questions. We need to know as much about Mikayla as we can, her habits, routine, interests. I'm also here for support if there's anything you need to talk about," Miles says.

"Can I ask did Mikayla play music as a child?" I question.

"Yes she did, she was an extremely gifted musician, she began playing the piano at age four and played nearly every instrument she could get her hands on. She went to a performing arts high school and the pressure became too much for her. She gave up and never played again after that," Karin replies. This answer only supports my working profile and the reason the unsub is targeting these victims now the big question is how he's finding them.

"Ron would you mind if I looked around your house a little? The more I understand about Mikayla will help us catch who took her."

"Yeah I guess that's fine," he nods.

I leave Miles to conduct the rest of the interview and look around their house. Mikayla is a very tidy and organized person, everything is put away and everything is in it's place, most things are even labeled she definitely likes order. I don't see anything in the house to suggest she ever played music, no instruments in the house, no pictures of her playing. So the question is how did this guy find her? If she hasn't played since high school then how did he even know? Their small apartment is easy to look through and I rejoin Miles in the living room.

"We were just thinking of starting a family and now she's been missing for six weeks. She's dead isn't she?" Ron whispers and then starts crying.

"We're doing everything we can to find her," Miles assures him putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I think we have everything we need, if either of you thinks of anything else, anything at all even if it seems insignificant, call us," I tell Ron and Karin.

"Thanks," Karin nods. I give her one of my cards and Miles gives them a business card.

"Why don't we check into the hotel and then grab an early dinner? We can share observations over dinner," Miles suggests when we're back in the car.

"Sounds good, I'll call Owen when I've checked in and freshen up a little."

Miles enters the address of the hotel into the GPS and starts driving. We checked in and are given rooms next to each other. We park the car and get our bags before going up to our rooms. I lock the hotel room door and sit on the bed getting out my cell phone to call Owen. He doesn't answer but I'm sure he's having fun with his friends or possibly at a show.

"It's me, just calling to let you know I've checked into the hotel. We're going to get some dinner and I'll be back later. I hope you're having fun I love you."

I put my phone down and freshen up a little including changing into jeans and a t-shirt since I don't have to look professional anymore. Miles sends me a text that he's ready and I text back that I'll be right out. Miles and I look for a restaurant close to the hotel and get a table.

"So did you see anything interesting at the house?" Miles asks after we've placed our order.

"Just that she was extremely neat but there was no evidence that she ever played an instrument. If I hadn't asked I'm sure it wouldn't have come up. I'm still not sure how he's finding these women."

"Social media?"

"Unlikely most of these women gave up on music or at least their aspirations of playing in orchestra or continuing with their musical gifts the way they were cultivated. Anyway there's already an FBI technical analyst looking into the women's social media and all other online activity," I remark but go quiet when the waiter brings our drinks. "Did you learn anything new during the interview?" I question.

"Nothing new I was mostly just supporting their grief. They'd learned that a victim had been killed and were worried that Mikayla was dead. We went over her routine again and I asked them again about anyone new that had come into her life but they had nothing new to share. What time is the interview in London tomorrow?"

"It will take us most of the day to drive there so I scheduled it for four. I can reschedule if you think that's too early."

"No four should be fine, we can leave around eight after breakfast and take turns driving," I reply. We're silent for a few minutes now that we're not discussing the case we eat silently. "So any girlfriends?" I question when the silence begins to be too much.

"No nothings serious, not in a long while. This work doesn't really leave time for romance. I suppose if I settled in one area, worked at a hospital or clinic or support group it would. I wouldn't travel quite so much but for me the traveling is part of the fun. It's part just being a therapist for people and partly just a study in people. People are the same and yet vastly different everywhere you go."

"What about your family? Do you see your siblings much or your mom?"

"I see my brother every few months but only see my mom and sister on holidays. He'll come out and see me every few months and we generally all go home for Christmas. But again traveling so much it doesn't leave a lot of time for family. It's one of the nice things about this job, especially with all the bad things you hear about, is getting to travel everywhere. You can work everywhere; I've even been far away as England in this job."

"That's impressive; Owen and I went to London once but not for work just pleasure."

"I'm sure you two have been a lot of places for pleasure," Miles comments.

"Yeah we do like to travel but it's getting harder and harder," I reply.

Miles asks a few more questions about our travels and I ask him about his. Miles pays and we leave the restaurant driving back to the hotel, I say goodnight to Miles and go into my room. I start to get ready for bed when my phone rings and I answer after seeing that it's Owen.

"Hi having fun?"

"A lot but I miss you. How's the work going?"

"It's fine, going to be a long day tomorrow though. Six hours of driving and then an interview."

"I'll let you go then just called to say I love you."

"I love you too."

 **(OWEN)**

Clare comes down the escalator to baggage claim with Miles at her side, she grins wide when she sees me while he gives me a slight nod. Clare comes straight to me throwing her arms around my neck and catching my lips.

"I missed you," Clare grins.

"I missed you too. Hey Miles," I nod to him.

"Hi Owen."

"You need a lift Miles?"

"No I parked in the long term lot but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Clare," Miles says waving to us. I take Clare's bag and we go out to the car and I start driving home.

"So how was the trip?" I ask Clare.

"It was fine, it was fast and there was a lot packed in, and several hours of driving. Miles is a pretty good driving partner though, but not as good as you."

"Yeah I'll bet you got to know him pretty well."

"Yeah a little better, he's kind of guarded though and doesn't talk about his personal life much."

"Is he not close to his family?"

"No not really."

"No girlfriend or anything?"

"No but his job doesn't allow for much romance, he travels a lot. How was Atlantic City?"

"Great, did a little gambling and pretty much broke even."

"What's pretty much broke even?" Clare inquires with a slightly scolding tone as she obviously thinks I lost money.

"I came out ahead by twenty bucks," I reply and she smiles.

"Does that mean you're taking me to dinner?" Clare asks.

"Of course I will take you to dinner, anywhere you want to go," I tell her.

"I want to eat at home I've eaten out the last two nights," she says taking my hand.

"Then we'll eat at home," I grin.

"Good but it's only one and first I want to shower and make up for the last two days of being away from you," Clare smiles and my grin gets bigger.

We arrive home and Clare takes her bag upstairs and starts the shower. While she's showering I look through the kitchen to see what we have and what we could make for dinner. I go upstairs just as Clare is getting out of the shower. She comes out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around her. When she sees me she grins and drops the towel walking over to me, she pounces on me and snatches my lips into a blistering kiss.

"Do you have any idea how great it is that we're this age, still this good looking and this hot for each other after almost ten years of marriage?" I comment after breaking the kiss.

"Husband," Clare says as she begins unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yes Wife?"

"You have far too many clothes on."

I grin and quickly divest myself of my clothing, picking Clare up in my arms and taking her to the chaise in the seating area of our master suite. I put her down on the edge and get down on my knees between her legs slipping my tongue into her. Clare moans and squirms a little her heels dig into my legs a bit as I flick my tongue around her core and drink in her juices. From the very first time my tongue had the privilege of slipping between Clare's lusciously pink pussy lips Clare's juices have tasted like strawberry ice cream to me. Like soft partially melting strawberry ice cream.

I bring her to orgasm with my tongue and stand up. I pull Clare to stand before gently guiding her to bend over. She braces her hands on the chaise and spreads her legs a little. I look at her beautiful pearly skin and run my hand along the curve of her spine down to her apple of an ass and smack her butt cheek lightly eliciting a soft moan from Clare's lips. I'm already rock hard and I slide into her slowly, Clare makes a throaty moan and reaches back for me. I grip her hips and continue to thrust slowly as I watch the curve of her spine and the way her body trembles. Clare moans in endless chains and whimpers softly, her body is just begging for more. Her body tenses and she moves along me, her hips bucking and her hand reaching back to pull me to her. When she can't stand it any longer she makes her begging audible, pleading with me to go faster. I give into her begging and go faster, increasing my speed until she screams my name out in orgasm and her back arches high and her body turns to gelatin shaking with climatic bliss.

I slow down and pull out giving Clare only a moment to recover before I lay her on her back and kiss my way down her body before penetrating into her again. Clare makes a screaming sort of moan and her body trembles again. She grips onto me as I glide all the way into her, abducting her lips when I'm deep inside her. Clare's nails dig into my back and she breaks the kiss to breathe, her knees bending and her legs gripping onto me. Between my own deep moans of carnal rapture I kiss her supple breasts and tender flesh. It doesn't take long for our bodies to be aching for release once more and this time we climax together crying out the other's name. I slow down before pulling out and lie between her legs with my head upon my wife's breast.

"I love you," I smile placing a gently open mouth kiss on her breast.

"I love you," Clare says running her fingers through my hair, "I love you deeply Husband."

 **The update on Sunday, March 20** **th** **will not only be the last for Short Story Month but also likely the last for this story.**


	5. When Someone's Blinding Your Senses

**This is the last chapter for this story and for One Shot Month. Tomorrow begins One Shot Week and then it's back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

 **This chapter is fairly intense in the beginning.**

 **Ch. 5 When Someone's Blinding Your Senses**

 **(CLARE)**

"You look vexed," Miles comments as we drive back from Bennington, Vermont where they believe the first victim was taken. We met with Missy's husband and I did a quick victimology interview then left Miles to finish and be support while looking around the house.

"My theory was correct, Missy played music as a child and I've spoken to all the other victim's families and they all said the same. Each victim played music as a child, some gave up when they were as young as twelve and others are still playing but not at the level they're capable of. Rather than playing in an orchestra or something they're playing bar music or something like that. I can figure out nearly everything about this guy but how he's finding them."

"Almost everything? Are you going to update the profile?"

"Yeah I'll write it up and deliver it but the working profile still stands. I want to look over the files again; there must be something I missed. When we get back to the office I'll check in with the technical analyst and see if he's found anything that can help us figure out he's finding these women. I know he must have money and the ability to travel, he must either own property or know where there's abandoned property. It's doubtful that he's been transporting these women across state lines let alone country borders to keep them together. We haven't found any other bodies and it makes more sense that he's holding them to fulfill his fantasy and when they fail to fulfill his fantasy or pass his test then he kills them and dumps the body on his travels. I know that he's targeting the women because they are musically gifted but they give up on music or don't live up to their ability. The victim pool is extremely specific and he's meticulous about finding these women I just don't understand how."

"You've really been able to get into this guy's head," Miles comments.

"It's part of the job. Think like the unsub to catch him. Maybe the key is to look at his travel patterns. They've mapped the victim's abduction times I'll talk to the technical analyst about his travel patterns when we get back."

Miles nods but doesn't reply and we drive the rest of the way in silence. I send a text to Owen that I'll be home late and not to wait for me for dinner. We park and go up to the task force HQ office and check-in. After debriefing Agent McHale I leave to use the washroom because we've been in the car for the last three hours.

"I have to go home; I'll be away for the next couple of days working on another case. I'll schedule the last of the family interviews when I return," Miles tells me when I get out of the washroom.

"Okay sounds good I'll be busy the next couple of days. I'm going to go talk to the technical analyst," I reply waving to Miles.

I'm at the office for another couple of hours working on the case and talking with the technical analyst as well as Agent McHale. I go home with more files and all the stuff I got from the technical analyst. When I get home I see the van but not Owen's SUV so he must have gone out. I grab my purse and a box from the car, I unlock the door but find the alarm disabled, I shake my head making a note to scold Owen for not setting the alarm. I set the box on the kitchen table and go to the fridge to make something to eat. I'm looking at what we have to eat when I hear a noise in the house.

"Owen?" I call into the house but get no response.

I go back to looking through what there is to eat thinking it was just the house settling or something. I pull out a frozen pizza crust to make myself a pizza but I hear another noise and this time I know it wasn't the house. I stop making food and walk to the stairs. I turn on the lights before walking up to the second story.

With every step I take an uneasy feeling washes over me and my heart begins to beat a little faster. I reach the top of the stairs and look down the hall in each direction but hear nothing and see nothing. I try to turn on the light but nothing happens. Instinct tells me something is wrong and since this isn't a horror movie and I'm not an idiot I don't continue on into the darkness. I turn and start running down the stairs again. I only get down a few steps before hearing footsteps running behind me. I turn my head to look, instinct tells me not to but curiosity wins out. When I see that it's Miles I'm so shocked that I lose my footing and fall down the rest of the stairs.

 _THUD_ the sound of me hitting the marble floor echoes in the entry. I struggle to catch my breath and turn around before Miles gets down the stairs. If I can turn around to my back I can fight but on my stomach I'm virtually helpless. I try to move but I hit the floor pretty hard and I'm having trouble getting my body to do what I want it to. I barely manage to get my hands under me to push myself up when Miles jumps down the stairs. He doesn't land on top of me he lands with his feet straddled over me before sitting down on me and pinning me to the floor. He grabs my hair and I shriek, he holds it tight in his hand and I can hear his growling breaths.

"I hate to do this Clare, I really do. I have nothing against you, I like you in fact but you're too damn smart. You're just too close so I have to get rid of you before you become a problem," Miles says and then I feel something sharp and cold penetrating my flesh. I'm hit by a flash of pain, I feel the object that I presume to be a knife go between my ribs and, more pain and then it becomes slightly hard to breathe. "Everything you were saying in the car you were right about everything, it was like you knew everything I was thinking. And I realized it was probably only a matter of days, maybe less, before you fit the pieces together and knew it was me. You were already becoming suspicious," Miles comments in a menacing voice as he slowly withdraws the knife and then slowly thrusts it in again, this time on my side.

The ability to breathe is becoming even more difficult and I'm certain he punctured my lung. He gets off me and turns me over, holding my wrists but I'm too weak to fight. I'm getting dizzy and can't get much oxygen between the struggling wheezing breaths I'm able to take.

"I'm not finished yet, I was slowly making my way to my real target but you managed to find a connection so quickly. It looks like I'll have to take a trip to California a little sooner than expected," Miles tells me stabbing me again, in the stomach this time.

"Maya," I choke out knowing who his real target has been this whole time.

"That's right. Now I do apologize for the painfulness of this but I want it to look frenzied so no one has any idea I was here," Miles says. His voice is cold and detached and just begins stabbing me.

I have no idea how many times he does stab me but I only feel two more knife penetrations. After that I go numb, then my eyes close and then the world becomes a black void. My very last thought is that I'll never get to hold Owen or our kids again and then I'm beyond thought, beyond sensation it's just black.

 _Beep bip ptshaw beep_ I become aware of faint noises, odd noises. I feel heavy and a little cold, my eyes struggle to open but I feel Owen with me. I feel his hand holding mine and I attempt to squeeze it. I'm not sure I actually manage though, I attempt to speak but there's a plastic tube in my mouth. I remember what happened and realize that I must be in the hospital. My eyes flutter and I manage to open them, I'm definitely in the hospital and it's dark in the room so it must be night time. I see Owen sitting by my bed, his head down on it and he's grasping my hand. I concentrate and manage to move my fingers enough that Owen feels it and his eyes open.

"Thank heavens," he grins with great relief. He kisses my hand and then stands to kiss my forehead. I'm regaining more strength minute by minute and I lift my other hand tugging at the tube in my mouth. "I'll go get the doctor. Thank God you're awake when I came home and found you barely alive in a pool of blood I thought I'd lost you. I'll be right back I'm going to get the doctor."

Owen leaves my hospital room returning a few seconds later with a doctor and a nurse. The female doctor comes over to me while the male nurse begins looking at my monitors.

"You are a very lucky woman Clare, and very strong not everyone could have survived what you did. We had to re-inflate your lung and intubate you to keep you breathing but you are strong enough to breathe on your own now so we'll take out the tube. Hold still and take a breath I'll count to three and take the tube out"

The doctor counts to three and takes out the tube. I cough a couple of times and take a deep breath. After looking at my monitors, IV and at me the doctor says she'll give me and Owen some time and she leaves the room.

"Miles," I choke out.

Owen kisses my hand and brushes a strand of hair from my face, "I know he's already been arrested. He was able to turn off the alarms but didn't know about the cameras around the outside of the house. After I came home and found you near death I called 911 and kept you alive until the ambulance came. They said I got there just in time, if I'd come a minute later you would have been dead. While you were in surgery for six stab wounds including one that punctured your lung I was interviewed by the cops and told them about the cameras. They showed me the footage and I ID'd Miles, he was arrested at the airport trying to board a plane to California."

"He was going after Maya," I choke out in a strained voice as talking at this moment is difficult.

"He won't get her now. He confessed to killing two of the women and told them where to find the others he had abducted. You've been in a medically induced coma for a week now; they began waking you up hours ago."

"The kids?" I question.

"Still at my parents, they know you were attacked but I thought it was better if they stayed there. I've been calling them every day. Adam and Grace have been here every day; Tris and Tony have been by every day to check on us both. Agent McHale has been here a lot too I think you impressed him," Owen grins. I smile but my eyes are already starting to close again. "You should rest, I'm not going anywhere," Owen assures me.

"Hold me," I request as I begin to fall asleep again.

Owen gets on the bed carefully and holds me as much as he can with all the tubes and wires and I'm asleep again within minutes. For the next couple of weeks I'm in the hospital recovering. Adam and Grace come to the hospital every day to see me and Owen, Tris and Tony come at least every other day but of course with little Kira it's hard and they don't want to bring her to the hospital. I completely understand and tell them it's not necessary for them to come at all. Even Drew and Bianca come all the way from Toronto to see me. We decide it's best if the kids don't see me, ours or anyone else's, while I'm recovering in the hospital but I do call them every day.

Agent McHale comes to see me several times as well, he thinks I'm a hero and is impressed with the work I did. He tells me he'll definitely call on my services again because it would have taken them much longer to find the connection between victims without me. I ask Agent McHale to do one thing for me when I get released from the hospital and he agrees.

Finally they release me from the hospital after a total of three weeks. I'm still healing some from the surgery but for the most part I'm healed and strong. I get released the day after Owen was supposed to report to the training camp but of course he stays with me. He insists they understand and can do without him for a few days. I get released on a Wednesday and my request of Agent McHale is granted that Friday.

"You could report to the camp I'm sure Adam would be happy to take me," I tell my husband as we walk down to the car.

Owen just gives me a look and uses his phone to lock the house, set the alarms. Since Miles was able to get into the house, we figured he saw me use my phone for the code and took my phone when I was in the washroom; Owen has increased security at the house. More cameras and the doors only unlock by access from a rolling code set out by our phones and authorized people. We can also see the cameras from our phones and let people in remotely if necessary.

"I'm going on Monday if you're strong enough, they know what happened and they understand. Besides I'm not letting anyone else take you today. Are you sure you want to do this? Miles tried to kill you," Owen comments as he begins driving.

"I asked Agent McHale to set up this meeting because I need some answers. I worked closer with Miles than anyone; I went to Canada with him for three days, did a lot of other interviews with him and didn't see it. Not soon enough anyway, I need to hear it from him myself. He'll be locked in handcuffs and he tried to kill me because I was too close to the truth. He's already confessed there's nothing for him to hide anymore," I point out to my husband.

He's still not happy about the idea but he continues driving to the jail where Miles is being held until his hearing. They're expecting me and as a profiler I have clearance to come in. I won't be walking past all the other jail cells just meeting Miles in an interview room. Owen won't be with me he has to wait outside but I don't need him there I've conducted jail interviews before, although none with perpetrators I've known personally or that have tried to kill me.

"I'll be right out here. I love you," Owen says kissing me sweetly before I go in.

"I love you too," I smile at my husband before going in. I'm escorted down a short hallway to the interview room where Miles is sitting handcuffed to a table.

"I guess you want to know how?" Miles asks as I sit down and I nod. "Well the how is connected to the why. Actually it started seven months ago. I've been with other girls, dated many girls but somehow Maya was always on my mind. We didn't date that long really but I guess she was my first love and I never got over her. So I looked her up, even went to California to see her. I went with a gift, an opportunity to try out for the New York Philharmonic. I imagined her grateful face, I imagined her falling in love with me and coming with me."

"She rejected you didn't she?"

"SHE REJECTED ME TO STAY WITH ZIG!" Miles yells pounding his fist on the table. "That moronic, former gang member who's so poor he couldn't find two nickels to rub together and she decided to stay with him! I was offering her the chance of the lifetime, the opportunity for everyone to hear the amazing music she was capable of and she turned me down to play bubblegum pop with that idiot. I came home seething; I couldn't understand why she would do that. Why she would choose him over me and how she could turn down the opportunity to play the music she should be playing. I began watching videos of her online, old ones from DeGrassi even before. Watching her go from playing incredible music with the skill of someone far beyond her years to playing with Whisper Hug and declining all together just made me angrier. Eventually I ran out of videos to watch of Maya but her videos led me to Missy Soun's videos, another gifted musician who gave up a brilliant career for a boy! Not that it was in her videos but she wasn't hard to track through social media. And then I knew, I knew I had to make her see her mistake so I took her and I kept finding new girls with the same story and I took them. I killed Missy and Adele because they failed; Adele refused to play at all I only held her for a couple of days. The others were still in process of their…auditions. Each was held separately but I made sure all had water and food and proper facilities, I'm not a monster."

I have no response to that but he's answered all my questions so I simply get up and leave. I go back out to waiting area and into my husband's arms.

"Let's go home, I got my answers."

 **(OWEN)**

"You look gorgeous," I grin kissing my wife softly.

"Happy ten year anniversary," she grins.

It's only been a couple of weeks since she was released from the hospital but she's nearly completely healed. My parents brought the kids home on Friday, they were all very happy to see us. Today is our ten year anniversary, we're having a big catered party at our house and everyone is coming. My team and fellow coaches, Adam and his family, Drew and his family, Tris and Tony are coming with Kira. Even Maya and Zig are flying out for it, although I think mostly because they feel guilty for what Miles did. They got in touch with us after finding out.

"Mom, Dad the guests are starting to arrive," Zak tells us running upstairs.

"We're coming," Clare says.

We walk downstairs to greet people, most of the party is being held outside but we have the living room open as well. Within a couple of hours everyone is here and we're eating. I tap my wine glass and stand up.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming to celebrate this wonderful day. It's been ten amazing years and I am an incredibly lucky man. I have an amazing beautiful wife and four great kids. After ten years you are more beautiful and incredible. I love you Clare, so much there aren't words to accurately say it. I look forward to the next ten years, to watching our kids grow and to whatever adventures lie ahead of us. Here is to another ten years of bliss," I say raising my glass. Everyone cheers and echoes my sentiment. Clare and I clink our glasses together and take a sip before our lips join together.

"I love you Owen now and forever," Clare grins and kisses me lovingly again.

 **That brings us to the end of this story. Replacing this on Thursday, April 28** **th** **will be We Can't Be Seen Together; a Clare/Bianca story.**


End file.
